ANTHAGONIS?
by fuyu cassiopeia
Summary: Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.
1. Chapter 1

ygfhknbcdfghdrsghklkjdf dtyeb ihuif tds uop bd5we jt fj


	2. Chapter 2

Dahulu kau memberiku kasih sayang, tapi sekarang kau menyakitiku.

Musim panas, musim yang paling aku benci. Musim panas mengingatkanku akan dirinya.

Jung Yunho kekasih ah bukan kekasih, pria brengsek yang sengaja mendekatiku dan mencuri hatiku. Tuhan tolonglah aku biarkan ingatan tentang dirinya terhapus. Aku mengakui jika aku mencintainya, tetapi dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Dari awal aku hanyalah alat untuk mendapatkan belahan hatinya kim Jaejoong. Astaga bahkan dia adalah seorang namja!

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Huh?" Aku menoleh kepemilik suara yang memanggilku.

"Hei aku bertanya padamu."

"Maaf junsu oppa tadi aku sedang melamun."

"Aaa~ kau tau Ahra ya? Besuk Yunho hyung pulang dari Jepang, apakah –"

Tuhan ujian apalagi ini? Mataku memanas, jantungku berdetak tak normal, hawa dingin menyelimutiku.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Ahra yah?, tenanglah."

Normal pov

"Amh~ Yunnie yaaahhh~ Joongie sedih, tad-"

"Wae boojaeku sayang? Apakah ada yang sakit sayang?" Seorang pria berkharisma tengah bersantai disofa mahal sebuah apartement, yah Jung Yunho pria dengan segala charisma itu tengah memeluk seorang namja cantik. Mengelus rambut almondnya dan mencium pipinya sesekali.

"Joongie ingin boneka gajah tadi Yunnie yaaah" Ujar joongienya manja

"huh? Baiklah, apapun untukmu sayang." Yunho mengecup bibir cherri itu lembut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang bias dibilang paling romantic, bagaimana tidak? Kemanapun dan dimanapun mereka selalu bersama.

FLASH BACK

Seorang namja tengah berlutut mengahadap seorang yeoja dengan setangkai bunga mawar ditangan sang namja.

"Ahra ah, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku? Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama, dan hari ini aku bertekat mengungkapkan rasa cintaku ini kepadamu."

Sang gadis, Ahra yang memang sejak awal mencintai namja inipun hanya bias mengangguk malu-malu.

"Apa jawabanmu Ahra ah?"

"ne-e Yun-ho oppa." Yunho meloncat kegirangan,

"Aku Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu bermain gitar diruang music, satu tahun yang lalu oppa." Yunho hanya melongo mendengar pengakuan Ahra, dengan cepat Yunho memeluk yeoja chingunya.

Yunho dengan santainya berjalan menuju ruang music, tidak sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya diikuti seseorang.

Sesampainya diruang music Yunho mengambil gitar di almari penyimpanan dan memainkannya.

"Yunho shi kau memang sangat hebat dalam urusan music." Huh Yunho menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cantik tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya.

Tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan namja tadi, Yunho melanjutkan permainnan gitarnya.

"Nama ku Kim Jaejoong kelas XI 1, aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik denganmu, kau mempunyai talenta dan bakat yan-"

"Berisik!"

"Tapi aku cantikkan? Aku juga terkenal." Yunho menoleh, menautkan kedua alisnya menjadi satu. Meneliti setiap inci dari namja Kim Jaejoong tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Lucu sekali kau ini Jaejung-shi." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan gitar ditangannya pada tempat semula, tidak ketinggalan Jaejoong yang selalu megekorinya dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kekelas Yunho, Jaejoong selalu menempel pada lengan kekar Yunho.

"Oppa…." Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara, Yunho yang telah mengenali suara kekasihnya langsung melepas paksa tangan Jaejoong dari lengannya.

"Ahra nuna? Ah ayo kekelas." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menggandeng tangan ahra dan menariknya menuju kelas XI 1

"Huft Aku harus menjauhkan Ahra dari Yunnieku! Kalian kira aku tak melihat kelakuan kalian kemarin ditaman kota?" Batin Jaejoong

"Aduh Saengie sakit!"

"Mian Ahra nuna."

Air mata Ahra jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya dia terisak.

"Hiks apa salahku? Aku hanya mencintainya Tuhan. Hiks."

"Maafkan aku nuna, tetapi itu yang dikatakan Yunnie aah maksudku Yunho kepadaku." Ahra menatap Jaejoong, Ahra menggeleng tidak percaya, dia semakin terisak.

"Dia menyatakan cinta padaku hanya karena ingin berkenalan denganmu Jae!"

"Sudahlah Ahra nuna, sabar dulu mungkin yang dia katakana tadi cuman asal-asalan saja. Ah biar ku panggil Junsu hyung, mungkin dia bias menghiburmu nuna." Ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Ahra ah~ kenapa kau menangis?"

"Junsu hyung, Ahra nuna kena tipu." Ahra menatap tajam Jaejoong, apa dia bilang tadi? Kena tipu?

Ahra memeluk Junsu dan menagdu padanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat moment itu hanya bisa tersenyum kemenangan.

"Rasakan! Walaupun kau sahabat dekatku, aku tak akan membiarkan kau memiliki Yunnieku!" Batin Jaejoong

tbc


End file.
